


Seasons

by Rhode130



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhode130/pseuds/Rhode130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection telling the story of Zero and Sayori, based off of the four seasons. </p><p>Summer-The warm morning found one tall, silver haired young man lounging under a large tree, the dark canopy of leaves shading him from the golden sun as he napped. His arms folded under his head and long legs stretched out comfortably; the picture of relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A collection of drabbles that spans the year that Sayori and Zero's relationship changed. 
> 
> Slight angst and a bit of implied sexual activity.
> 
> Oh my. I finally reread my work and oh girrrrl, or boy, it's filled with errors. :D I'll definitely edit, but for now, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Tilte: Seasons  
> Pairing: Zero/Sayori  
> Status: Complete

Summer-  
The warm morning found one tall, silver haired young man lounging under a large tree, the dark canopy of leaves shading him from the golden sun as he napped. His arms folded under his head and long legs stretched out comfortably; the picture of relaxation.

“Come on! Zero your going to make us late.” The voice of Yuki Cross filled the crisp air, and opening violet eyes the young man pushed himself into a sitting postion and began to tell her to go away. The words never left his lips though as another girl peeked over his friends shoulder. Short, soft hazel nut hair framed a plain pale face, almost the same shade as her bronze eyes. She looked like summer and for a moment he couldn't look away. 

Horse-  
Brushing White Lily never failed to annoy him, she would tease him and play as if she knew she coul push him with no consequence. He repremaded her softly once more, looking her straight in the eyes as she neighed innocently before lunging and trapping a lock of hair between her clunky teeth. He struggled with her and stiffened as the sound of feminine laughter reached him. Looking over, his hair still caught in the jaws of death, he saw Yuki and Wakaba-san standing not far from, just past the large doorway of the barn laughing as he struggled with the horse of hell. Zero looked away cursing thier timing as Yuki approached White Lily making as if to help him get free of his pale companion. The horse had other plans, however she kicked at Yuki suddenly coming so close that Yuki cried out and fell back into a small pile of hay. He winced as he felt several strands of his hair leave his scalp.

He was about to resign to his fate when a set of small hands began stroking the horse’s mane. Zero watched as Wakaba-san whispered to Lily until her jaws opened and she allowed Zero free so she could be fawned on by the girl. He let a smile show briefly. 

Soft-  
It surprised him, how soft she was as they; himself, Yuki, and Wakaba-san, were forced to twist in an odd game with Headmaster for Yuki’s birthday.  
He didn’t like it, having to turn and bend in order to find the right colored dot to touch and not fall. It would have been easier if not for the three other bodies contorted around his own. The second that Wakaba-san’s back pressed against his chest, though Zero found he no longer really cared. His thoughts somewhere else entirely, he found himself wondering if she was soft everywhere, and then wondering just were such a thought came from. 

Lunch-  
Zero was surprised when a carefully wrapped lunch was placed beside him on the bench. Looking up he found Wakaba-san standing before him a matching lunch in hand.  
"Yuki was suppose to have lunch with me, but I can't find her. I thought maybe you'd like a luch. I hope you like it Zero-san."

Name- "You can call me by my name Zero-san." Her voice reminded him of rain gliding from the petals of a flower in the middle of summer. Soft and hauntingly sweet. He took in her words and nodded slowly, he didn't know if he would. It seemed to familiar to him, too close. He didn't want her too close though he wasn't sure why. Yet when he looked at her from the corner of his eye, sitting at her desk just below him with wide honey eyes and a small honest smile he found himself running the syllables of her name over his tongue.  
"Sayori-San." distantly he felt like the floor was shifting, opening and letting the sun swallow him whole.  
ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Spring-  
Sayori Wakaba hated the beginning of spring. It was in the first few weeks of the dreaded season that Headmaster Cross allowed students to dress in casual attire. No uniforms and almost anything allowed, within reason of course.  
This meant that boys and girls would fight even harder against Yuki and Zero-san to see the Night class when the sun began to vanish under the horizon. She didn’t understand why, what was so great about seeing other teenagers in normal cloths? She herself preffered her uniform, it was nice to not have to owrry about the clothes she would wear every morning.

She stood on the fringe of the crowd, waiting as always for Yuki, her best friend. The sound of a male yelling brought her from her wonderings and she looked to see Zero-san as he yelled and threatened a gaggle of younger girls. She saw a satisfied look cross his face as they flinched and scurried away. Sayori smiled, she bet Zero-san secretly loved this time of early spring, if only so he could be scarier without Yuki hitting him.

Birthday-  
Sayori never really celebrated her birthday, it wasn't ery special to her and she wasn't one for the large dinner parties her father used to throw for the occastion. Usually she and Yuki would simply go to town and shop. Yuki would be the one to buy most of the things they would come home with, she would pick something she thought Sayori would love and stuff it in the small basket of the clothing store. 

In most ways it was just another normal day, no special things, big parties or happily said happy birthdays from her classmates besides the ones that her dorm-mate and best friend, who were one and the same, would sing to her all through the day. So it shocked her when a soft masculine voice mumbled, “Happy birthday Sayori-san.” Zero didn't look at her when he said it and if it wasn't for the fact that he slowed his pace to match hers as they walked to class she would have thought the soft words were from her imagination. 

Rain-  
Watching as Zero-san made his rounds around the dark school grounds in the rain from her window high above him Sayori felt a twinge at the way his shoulders slumped and his moon light hair darkened to gray under the water. She moved to her closet and pulled out a pink and white umbrella. It wasn't huge but it would do it's job well, just as it had fo Sayori the three years she had owned it.  
It didn’t take her long to slip on shoes and a thin jacket before sneaking out of her dorm room and down the hall. As she tip toed down the long hall she watched her shadow crawl over the wall and for a moment she fancied herself a jewl thief, slinking in the night to steal something prescious. It was a silly notion that made her smile before it faded. 

She opened the large door and slipped out quietly, the sound of rain and thunder making her ears ring as she searched for a sign of the tall boy. A flash of silver showed her the direction and she ran out without a second thought opening the umbrella as she went. The rain beat down harder than just a few moments before and she her splashing steps were drowned out by the roar of thunder. Sayori supposed that was why, as she moved the umbrella over his head to shield him, Zero looked down at her with wide eyes. She smiled and placed it in his hand making sure his long fingered hand curled around the clear handle before letting go and scrambling back inside.  
Her squishing shoes were worth it, when she looked out of her window once more and found Zero standing not far away, head tilted to the window, the umbrella still in hand. 

Hands- His hands were large, palms calloused and fingers long. She noticed, as he handed her the umbrella she had given to him a few nights before, that his nails were short and blunt. The clear handle of the umbrella was engulfed by those long fingers and pale palms. So small were it looked large in her own hands. She smiled a little and took it, ignoring the whisperers beginning to float as she and the scary guardian stood in the middle of the hall, just a few feet from the classroom door.  
Instead she focused on the almost silent thank you escaping from his thin lips as the same hand ran through his silver hair, the sun glinting off the rings decorating his ears as his hair shifted. She didn't need a thank you, but it made her chest warm none the less. 

Hair-  
“Zero-san?”  
“Yes, Wakaba-san?”  
“Is that your natural hair color? Or do you dye it like people say.”  
“....Yes, it’s natural....”  
“Ah, it’s very pretty. Much better than mine.”  
“....I don't think so....” 

Wrong-  
Sayori was not a rocket scientist. She was of a reletivly high intelligence, she prided herself on her high marks in school. She knew Yuki was in love with both Kaname-senpai and Zero-san. She knew Zero-san hated kaname-senpai with a passion reserved for age old enemies. She knew Zero-san kept a gun tucked in his jacket. She knew he was more than he seemed. She also knew that there was something very wrong with the night class.  
She didn't know why Yuki couldn't choose between the two men or for that matter, why she loved Kaname-senpai at all. She didn't know what made hate flame inside of Zero-san at the mere mention of his rival. She didn't know why the gun was tucked in his jacket, she wasn't sure she wanted to. She didn't know just who Zero-san really was, it made her feel as if he were a puzzle she couldn't find all the pieces to. Sayori didn't know what was wrong with the night class, but she knew it was horrific. 

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Fall-  
Zero watched as students walked about the courtyard between classes, the sun was still rising over the horizon. The sky was a pleasant gray color that reminded Zero of storm clouds, the wind ,cool without being chilled, swirled softly in a gentle breeze. Fall was his favorite season, a time when he could sit on his perch at the edge of the roof comfortably and with out bother. It was the calmest season it seemed and the only time Yuki and or Headmaster Cross didn’t come looking for him nearly as much as usual.

In fact, today, as he lounged along the cool stone, his uniform in it’s usual disarray, it was Sayori-san that looked around for him. She smiled and waved when she spotted him before dragging Yuki to class. He had to grip the stone edge of the roof to make sure he didn’t fall watching her go. 

Morning-  
“Good Morning Zero-kun.”  
He nodded to the girl walking his way and looked pointedly at the seat where their mutual friend usually sat. Sayori shrugged and gave him a half-hearted look, “I tried.”  
He barely managed to keep his mouth from curving up and went back to his book, mumbling a good morning she couldn’t hear. 

Leaves-  
Zero let out a small breath and brushed his hand over his forehead, pushing damp silvery stands of hair away. Several piles of freshly raked leaves covered the area around the stables and he smiled to himself.  
Turning he made his way back to the shed to put the metal rake away, as he opened the door and set the rake against the wall the sound of soft foot-steps reached his ears.

Looking over his should he saw a flash of honey hair and pale skin, “Sayori-san?”  
Turning fully he came face to face with her, her fair head tilted back to look at him, “Hai Zero-kun.”

He pushed the shed door shut and crossed his arms, she was suppose to be in class and he made sure to tell her so, as sternly as he could as she gave him a coy smile. She clasped her hands together softly, “So should you.” 

He paused in glaring at her but before he could retaliate the sound of crunching and a girlish squeal filled the air. Jerking to look past Sayori he saw Yuki rolling around and splashing in a now deformed pile of red and yellow oak leaves. He blinked and looked at Sayori as if she had betrayed him.  
She laughed softly, “I was to be the distraction.” 

Zero sighed, “It took me three hours to clean all those up.” He said it lightly, hard work did not trouble him, but he couldn't help a small wave of dissapointment, even as a small hand came to rest on his arm.

Play-  
Violet eyes blinked slowly as her small hand moved down his arm and clasped his own. He looked down. away from Yuki to Sayori curiously.  
She tugged and giggled, “Come one Zero-kun! Let’s play together.”  
As she dragged him aross the clearing in the direction of one of the largest piles of leaves he discovered two things:  
It was the first time he had seen this playful side of the pale haired girl.  
And even though he wasn’t too keen on the idea of rolling around in leaves like a child he couldn’t seem to find the resolve to stop her from dragging him into her game.  
Soon enough he was there beside her, letting her push him into a large pile of leaves and grunting as she pounced in after him. 

Jacket-  
By the time they were done re-raking the leaves they had scattered on the once clean ground it was getting dark and the air was cold. Zero walked beside Sayori slowly, shortening his strides to stay by her side.  
Yuki had been called away by the Headmaster not long ago and he had agreed to escort her back to her dorm before he went on duty. The was dropping rapidly and he didn't want her anywere near those monsters in white. They were silent as they went, a comfortable silence that was light and unconstricting.  
He found himself enjoying it compared to the usually louder walks with Yuki while on duty. When she shivered he looked at her before slipping his uniform jacket off and holding it out to her. 

She looked surprised for a moment and he explained not looking at her, “I don’t get cold much Sayori-san” She nodded and took the article of clothing, maneuvering herself into it, buttoning it and flattening it where it fell at her knees.  
“Thanks Zero-kun.” he nodded and the silence returned until they reached the large entrance of the girl’s Sun dorm. He waited until she disappeared inside before setting off again already seeing the day class gather to see the night class. It wasn’t until after a smart remark from Aido-san that he realized he hadn’t gotten his jacket back from Sayori. 

Nap-  
Taking a nap really hadn’t been his intention when had he settled under the large oak tree by the dorms. He planned on resting for a moment having not gotten much sleep last night, it seemed as if the girls of day class were more determined than ever to sneak out and catch a glimpse of thier idols. Idiots.  
Yet as he sat he found himself relaxing in the shade of mid-day. Sleep took him before he could think anything better of it. Dreams filled with blood and silver craled around his head. 

A hand shaking him some time later made his eyes snap open and he grabbed the arm connected to the hand in an iron grip. “Zero-kun that hurts.”  
Sayori's soft voice brought him fully to himself and he released her quickly, sitting up and shaking his head in apology. His dreams clinging like stubborn cobwebs.  
“It’s ok Zero-kun, but you shouldn’t nap under oak wood, it can give you bad dreams.” he looked at her and she tilted her head slightly, her eyes serious as she pulled his jacket from her bag and laid it upon his lap. 

Shopping-  
Stuffing his hands deep in his pockets Zero brooded silently as he followed Yuki and Sayori as they scurried around the market, from vendor to vendor, from store to store. He still wasn’t sure how he had gotten roped into going shopping of all things, but so far all he had been subjected to was carrying a few small bags so he was content, at least for now.  
The fact that he got to see Yuki and Sayori having fun was plus he would die before admitting, and the fact that it was Sayori's smile that he found himself looking for was something he wasn't sure he wanted to acknowldge. 

Unusual-  
Standing this close to someone who wasn’t trying to kill him was different for Zero, standing this close to a girl who wasn't weeping of cursing him was even more unusual. 

Unpleasant-  
Though not unpleasant. Yuki moved them closer so she could get a good picture as proof for the Headmaster that he had gone shopping with out having to be bound in chains. The heat of Sayori burned his side and he wondered why the air had suddenly become short in supply.

Hide-  
Yuki was late. Zero, determined to make her useful, entered the girl’s dormitory with every intention of dragging her out for duty. The sound of distressed voices, however made him pause.  
“Please stop this! Yuki-chan why do you hide things from me?”

Zero stiffened at Sayori’s voice and leaned against the wall out of sight. “It’s nothing like that Say-chan, I swear.” Yuki sounded desperate as she argued with her friend.  
“Your always running off, staying out late and never answering questions. Why?” Sayori was wavering and he felt his chest tighten.

“It’s nothing important I swear.” Zero listened as Yuki and Sayori continued arguing, and he had to strangle down the urge to step out as Sayori gave a defeated sigh. “Fine Yuki-chan, hide. Do what you want, sneak away with Zero-kun and never tell me why. It doesn’t matter. Obviously neither do I if you can’t tell me your secrets, when you know all of mine.”  
Zero listened as her light steps ventured away and turned to leave, wanting nothing more than to go to her and tell her it did matter, she mattered.

Accept-  
For the past three days he and Yuki had been ignored by Sayori. She looked past them in the halls, didn’t meet with them, or rather Yuki, in the morning. She sat with her body twisted away from Yuki and when he attempted to speak to her she acted as if she didn’t hear it.  
He didn’t know why it affected him so much but he tried to push it away and ignore it. He went to class, then duty then back to his room. The same everyday until the third day. On the way to escort the night class back to their dorm he saw her waiting for him. Fidgeting in place as she caught sight of him approching. 

She straightened as he got close, and she met his gaze unflinchingly. He stopped and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours until, finally, she took a deep breath and spoke. 

“I know you heard Yuki-chan and I the other night.” He remained silent, “I....I wanted you to know it was wrong of me to demand things like that, everyone has their own secrets and I’m sorry for prying. I already told Yuki-chan and we have reconciled. I want to do the same with you Zero-kun. I accept your secrets... in exchange for your friendship.”

Zero watched her and saw the honesty of her words reflected in her topaz eyes, and under that, the look of someone who felt she wasn’t good enough. He knew that look, he had seen it before in eyes that were a mirror of his own.  
Before he realized what he was doing Zero moved forward and his arms were suddenly around her in a loose embrace. He wished, not for the first time, he could accept his own secrets as willingly as she seemed to be able to. 

Tattoo-  
“Zero-kun?”  
He looked at her and nodded, “Yes?” she looked up at him, her eyes going to his neck.  
“What does your tattoo mean?” he blinked and looked away, his fingers going to trace the symbol on the side of his neck. 

“A....family thing.” she nodded and smiled, “It’s beautiful.” He smiled slightly before a part of him, the hunter, reminded him that the mark basically branded him as the enemy...her enemy.  
The hunter, however, was countered by the vampire who claimed he would never hurt her, the tattoo reminded him of who he was, a protecter not a monster. A killer of killers. They were both drowned out by a surprisingly loud voice, the human male part, that said he would love to bite her...in many places. At this Zero opted to never think about biting and Sayroi ever again. 

Peace-  
The routine returned to normal and their...friendship was full of reletive peace. In the morning Zero would wake, shower and dress then head out to wait for Yuki and Sayori. From there they would go on duty while Sayori waited for them in the shade of the morning uninterested in the teens in white.  
Though not for a lack of trying on Hanabusa Aido’s part. Zero respected that she never lost the look of peace on her plain face when being ‘shot’ by Aido-senpai. The three of them existed together, though each had secrets. Yuki had something going on and sometimes she would disappear, Zero often vanished as well but always making sure to reassure Sayori he would be back at a certain time, and Sayori...Zero wasn’t sure what she did when alone and he hoped she didn’t mind it to much, he always made sure to be back when he said he would. he felt as if he would fail her if he didn't. 

Dance-  
“A fall dance?”  
Zero nearly twitched as the female students squealed. All of them gathered and excited as they read the large sign that the night class had somehow put up without his knowing, he had a hunch Yuki had something to with it. The feeling of resentment settled deep in his stomach.  
The feeling of horror only increased as Headmaster Cross danced by announcing in his odd way that it was mandatory as it was to try bonding the two classes as one school and on an even darker note a date was also mandatory. So, with sickness rising, Zero sat back and sighs watching as the students either ask each other or prepare to ask the night class, a few even whispering about asking Yagari. That made him almost laugh.

Rejected-  
Watching as Sayori was rejected by a boy who sat not far from him made his stomach fill with lead and he made a note to put the fear of Zero Kiryu into the boy before the day was over. Never mind that she had only asked because Yuki told her she should be nice to the boy, what with him being new and all. Nope, that didn’t matter in the least. 

May I?-  
The night was bright. Not in a poetic way either, the trees surrounding the outdoor dance floor were covered in lights and the tables and chairs similarly decorated. The class, mixed and seeming to enjoy the party, drank punch and moved together. Many night class boys had several day class girls on their arms and a few night class girls fraternized with the day class as well.  
He stood on the fringe, praying that not one would notice him and he would escape unscathed. About an hour into it he deemed it safe to try and back away slowly only to catch sight of three things that made him stop in his retreat. 

One: Yuki and Kaname were dangerously close to kissing. 

Two: Yagari was fending off the advances of a girl who had clearly had too much punch. 

Three: Sayori, standing alone, in a soft violet dress reaching to her knees with thin straps.

He watched as she shifted and watched the couples dance, a lonely look in her eyes. He remembered then that Yuki had told him she and Sayori wouldn’t be going to the dance together and he himself had been otherwise occupied at first. Looking at her he made a decision and made his way slowly across the dance floor, ignoring the stares and whispers of surprise that followed him.  
Honestly they acted like they had never seen him at social events before. Granted, he usually stayed hidden at them but there was no need for pointing him out like an endangered animal. He stopped before Sayori as she looked at him and held out his hand.  
“May I?” she looked surprised but took his hand firmly and allowed him to lead her to the floor. 

“You wore your uniform Zero-kun?” she asked softly, he nodded and turned to her pulling her close as a slower song began.  
“Only suit I own.” She laughed, a shimmering sound that made his ears buzz. He made a note to make more split second decisions where she was involved as her hands moved to his shoulders. Zero twirled her and even the sight of Kaname leading Yuki away couldn’t make his eyes stray from the girl in his arms for long.  
ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Winter-  
Sayori used to love winter; running in the snow and making snow angels as the icy flakes clung to her hair. She used to wait in elation for winters' soft cool hands to wrap around hers.  
Now she felt as if winter had turned into a monster, a clawed and unfeeling creature that was wrapping it's hands around her heart and squeezing until it burst in a spray of red that stained the pure white of the winter landscape. 

Distance-  
It started with the distance. Yuki began pulling away first; looking off into space and wondering away. Zero-kun was next, shutting her out and hardly talking, it began to feel as if he only walked with her as an obligation, so she released him of it.  
She had looked everywhere but him as she told him he didn’t need to hang around anymore, now that Yuki was pulling away they had nothing to bind them. She had run away before he could respond, afraid of his reaction and her own. Tears were hot on her skin.

More-  
She wanted so much more, she knew it was selfish but when Yuki stopped coming to class, and her bed remained un-slept in, Sayori found herself wishing for more.  
As Zero-kun retreated into himself and became snappish with everyone she almost wanted to look up at the sky and demand, scream, beg for more. More than snapping replies or dazed looks from her only friends. She didn’t want happiness, or wealth. Not beauty, nor strength. Sayori Wakaba simply wanted more.

Betrayed-  
She didn’t know why she felt so betrayed when she saw Yuki a few mornings later dressed in a white uniform. Hands locked with Kaname Kuran. It was what the brunette had always wanted, so she should be happy for her friend. Yet the feeling of betrayal refused to fade. When she saw the look of elation of Yuki’s face it doubled. The dullness of Zero's once beautiful lavender eyes increased it by ten.

Alone-  
Zero-kun had taken to sitting alone once again as he used to when he was younger, when lunch came he would vanish or wonder away. He stayed to himself and hardly went to class, when he did he slept or stared out of the window blankly, dark waves of animosity weaving off of him.  
No one did anything. Not one person tried to help him. Even Yagari-sensei didn’t bother with him, simply ignoring it as best he could. The idea of Zero-kun dealing with Yuki being with the man Zero-kun seemed to hate alone disturbed her and made her feel cold.

Comfort-  
On the 45th day Sayori couldn’t take it anymore. She waited until night and, in her thin pajamas and a heavy jacket, made her way outside. Staying in the shadows and arriving at the boy’s Sun dorm rather quickly she prided herself of her stealth.  
The night was cold and frosty, she knew that soon enough snow would begin to fall. Sneaking into the dorm was easy, the door was unlocked and she could only guess as to why. Upon entering she realized she had never been to Zero-kun’s room, she faltered for only a moment before continuing down the hall, she would find it no matter what. After searching for several minutes she found that the last door, thin and dark like all the others, had a small, familiar engraving on the brass knob, a golden version of the tattoo that adorned Zero's neck. 

Grasping it she tested the lock and was unsurprised as it opened easily. Peeking inside she saw Zero-kun, eyes closed laying in his uniform on his bed, legs crossed. She would have thought him sleeping until his voice cut through the air, sharp and cold, “What the hell do you want Wakaba-san?” she winced but entered the room without trembling.  
She approached the bed and looked down at him. Iridescent violet eyes glared up at her and she bit her lip. He sat up, jerky and she could almost see the tense anger in him. “What do you want?” he nearly growled and she closed her eyes before looking at him hard and planting her feet.

“Comfort.” she moved down settling her self on the edge of the bed, letting her voice soften, “She was mine too.” he blinked and turned away before moving slightly and Sayori took it for what it was, laying down and pressing against his side. “Let me share it Zero-kun.....friends comfort each other.” Soon enough his face was hidden against her chest, tears staining her top and skin. Weather they were from his eyes or hers she could not tell.

Close-  
“They’ve gotten really close huh?”  
" Yeah, ever since Cross-san left for the night class.”  
“I wonder how she stands it, being around someone so scary.”  
"Who knows, maybe he isn't so bad."  
"Or maybe he is an evil vampire who has her under his spell."  
"Are you serious? Vampires don't exist, jeeze grow up." 

Broken-  
Standing face to face with Yuki left Sayori with many feelings. Happiness. Fear. Love. Anger. Pain. One topped all others and she turned away from the girl she had once been best-friends with, her heart squeezed but she remained iron in her will.  
“You left him broken.” walking away had never been so hard, her feet heavy like lead, “I will never forgive you for that.”

Blood-  
The knock was unexpected and Sayori pondered who it could be as she went to the door, her night dress swishing about her knees. Zero-kun stood outside looking drawn and paler than usual. She stepped back to let him in and watched as he sat heavily on the bed across from hers, the scent of Yuki filled the air in an invisable plume.  
She moved closer, “Zero-kun...”  
“Your a replacement you know.” his voice was cold. She blinked and tilted her head, hurt blooming in her chest, but also a feeling of acceptance. “For her. Yuki. Your just a replacement.” He sounded so bitter. 

She swallowed hard and forced her desire to shed tears away. She had assumed this was the case, why did it hurt so much now? She nodded, “I know.” he looked at her sharply, and stared.  
“You honestly believe that?” he stood moving closer; towering over her like a wolf waiting to tear and devour. “You believe it.”  
She looked up at him, her chest brushing his as she let out a deep breath and steeled herself. Her smile felt hollow, “Of course. It’s ok Zero-kun your my..friend and I will do what I can to...” 

“You should hate me.” he snapped sharply and she took a step back confused.  
“What? Why?” he shook his head and clenched his jaw, making the bones pop and grind in a sickening symphony.  
“You should.”  
“....But I don’t Zero-kun.” he snarled and grabbed her shoulders harshly, finger tips digging into her soft flesh.  
“You will.” She winced, and before she could say anything he shoved her onto the bed, her bed sheets cool and rubbing her back. Sayori gasped and let out a small sound of protest as she felt his weight settle over her. 

Sayori caught sight of them in the mirror over her small vanity table and watched as if entranced as Zero licked her neck, a whisper of “I’m sorry” reaching her before she saw him open his mouth. A flash of teeth, pain and then red. Whimpering she laid under him watching in the mirror as blood ran from were his mouth latched and suckled her neck. Thin rivlets of blood stained her bed and her hair grew damp from a disgusting mix of red and salt water. 

Vampire-  
Her head was light and spinning, her stomach heaved and she couldn't catch her breath. Zero-kun pushed himself up, his weight leaving her and looked away “I’m sorry Sayori-san.”  
She looked at him, nothing made sense and her world would not stop spinning, “You bit me...” he closed his eyes. “You bit me....and drank my....my blood.” She felt like she was dreaming but the pain in her neck and the tickle of thick liquid running down her shoulder assured her she was very much awake.  
He stood moving to the door as she sat up slowly, her arms shaking horribly, she felt so weak. “Zero-kun.... is a vampire.” 

He froze and she took the opportunity to stand, her legs wobbly and ready to snap like tooth picks. As she walked to him things began to fit in her head even as the dizziness threatened to make her collapse. Suddenly the puzzle of Zero Kiryu began to fill in. It felt as if she had finally found the one missing piece that would make the picture whole.  
Why he stayed away from others so much. He wanted thier blood. Why he and Yuki would vanish. Zero could not be the only vampire. Why the night class was so different. There was a reason they were seperated from the day class. The day class was a temptation the night class could not handle well.  
Sayori was nothing if not a moderately intelligent girl. “Yuki?” she asked and watched as Zero-kun nodded slowly. “Night class too.” he stayed silent and she knew she was right. “Vampires exist."

Agreement-  
After several days of arguing and ignoring each other she and Zero-kun had come up with an agreement not much different than the one he had with Yuki-chan, or so he said.  
He would drink from her when his hunger began to be too much for him to handle safely. In return for her ‘service’ he would escort her places she needed to go or back to her dorm at night as protection, he would also teach her about vampires and ways to fight them off should one ever find her alone. It was an agreement that worked for them. Though she couldn’t help wondering about the look of surprise in his eyes when he told her her blood satisfied him like none had before. 

Truth-  
Knowing the truth made it hard to look at the night class or Yuki the same. Strangely it didn’t really effect how she interacted with Zero-kun. It made her more aware of him sure, more attune to what he was going through and it helped her understand his moods. Though with all the understanding she had gathered the last few weeks the reason for him hating vampire’s so much was still a mystery. How could a person hate thier own kind?

Burden-  
The burden of knowing something so huge was one Sayori never knew she would bare, but she bared it well, her shoulders never slumped and though she sometimes teetered on the edge she never fell. 

Touch-  
Sayori noticed distantly that she and Zero-kun touched more then they used to. A hand on the small of her back. A shoulder brush. Her hand on his arm. Fingertips brushing. No matter where or how he touched her an odd feeling of electricity never failed to jolt her. She decided it was because he was a vampire and must have some sort of different energy. 

Coy-  
Coy was not a word Sayori would use to describe herself. Sure she wasn’t loud or boisterous and she was lightly shy but she wasn’t coy. She never blushed around cute boys, or fluttered her eyelashes when one spoke to her. She didn’t get nervous or self conscious around anyone, not even Kaname-senpai.  
So, she wondered sometimes as she laid in bed, why did her palms grow damp when Zero-kun grabbed her and pulled her behind the boys dorm? Why did she timidly move away when he tried tilting her head back to feed until he lifted her up and pinned her with his body? Why did she have to stifle soft whimpers when his tongue ran over her pulse? Why did she fight against the arching of her spine when his fangs slipped under her skin? Why did the feeling of her legs wrapped aound his thighs delight her so much? Why did she enjoy the small games of cat and mouse they played that lead to all of these things?  
It certainty couldn’t be that she was coy. 

Secret-  
Zero-kun had a secret. He denied it but she could tell and she was determined to find out what it was. She had learned what friends hiding things from friends caused. 

Prey-  
Never had Sayori felt more like prey. She had snuck out of her own dorm so that she could wait for Zero-kun when he finished his duty. A habit of hers that he deemed stupid and annoying, though it didn't stop him from taking the oppertunity of a quick drink from her. His feedings had been growing more and more frequent.  
It had been relatively easy and she had felt confident as she made her way quickly to the boy’s dorm. She should have known better knowing what she did now. Here she was backed into a corner by Aido-senpai and a boy she didn’t know. They looked at her with red tinged eyes and she couldn’t help the tremble that shook her. Why did their eyes make her skin crawl when Zero's did not? 

Closing her eyes a face formed in her mind’s eye, silver hair and violet eyes. Zero-kun. Sayori thought of how he would look at her now, cowering from two thin boys. She opened her eyes and straightened stepping from her corner. “Your not a very scary vampire Aido-senpai.” he growled at her and lunged grabbing her and spinning her body so that she was between him and the unknown boy. She struggled, scratching and punching. If she was to be prey she would make sure she was hard to swallow. The feeling of fangs brushing her neck made her feel dirty and only served to make her fight harder. Only Zero-kun could bite her.  
“Hey look, she’s been bitten.” the unknown boy informed as he jerked her head back. “She’s a blood whore.” she gasped at the words and struggled, “ Or claimed, we should hurry before her mate smells her out here.” 

Gun-  
A matallic clicking sound and a familiar voice brought her out of her panicked haze.  
“Don’t touch her.” the voice was angry and cold, but it filled her with relife and joy.  
“Zero-kun” she whispered as Aido and the other boy froze in place. The silver barrel of a gun came into view as the tip pressed against Aidos' pale forehead. 'Bloody Rose' carved in elegant script flashed before her eyes. His blue eyes went wide and he stepped back from her quickly, releashing her so fast she stumbled into the solid warmth of the man behid her. An arm wrapped around her middle and one more click was all it took for the two vampires to run. 

Hunter-  
“What were you thinking Sayori?” she winced as he dropped her on her bed, her middle ached from his rough treatment of lugging her to her dorm room like luggage. “Why were you outside?”  
She looked at him and crossed her arms, "I needed to speak with you." She looked down and sighed, "You're hiding again."  
He knew what she was speaking of and turned away. Sayori sat up and grabbed his sleeve before he could make for the door. “Zero-kun please.” he looked at her, eyes troubled and guarded. Zero took a breath and almost fell onto the bed across from hers.  
“I’m a hunter.” For the next three hours Sayori laid in her bed listening to the tale of a boy who was both ally and enemy. Human and monster. Hunter and vampire. A boy with two faces, one he hated and one he was born to. The same boy who looked at her after his tale with a hidden fear lurking under his skin. 

Something-  
His voice shook in way that made her skull fracture, his words were a whisper as he looked at his hands, “Say something Sayori.”

Stay-  
“Stay”

Rumors-  
“Did you hear?”  
“Hmm? What?”  
“Kiryu-san was seen coming out of Wakaba-chan’s room this morning.”  
“No!”  
“Yes, dorm leader saw him come out. Said his hair was messy and his clothes too.”  
“Oh my. Wakaba and Kiryu.”  
“I know. She is such a good girl too. Surprise, surprise.”

Blush- The rumors that Sayori began hearing the moment she stepped fresh from her room made her horrified, but she soldiered on and ignored the girls giggling and the boys whistling.  
The walk to class was long and annoying, full of whispered comments that made her want to hide but she held her head high and ignored the blush fighting its way to her cheeks. Everyone looked at her as she stepped into the classroom and sat at her desk.  
Turning to look at Zero-kun she blinked. He sat, his shoulders loose and hands clenched. His eyes a dark marlot and on his cheeks a light tint of red as several boys began a sing along of “ Wakaba and Kiryu sitting in a tree...” She smiled, she had never thought Zero-kun even knew how to blush. It was a sight that made the teasing worth it.

Chocolate’s Day-  
She was lucky Headmaster seemed to like her, or she wouldn’t have been in his personal kitchen, in a yellow apron, covered in flour and goo, the products of failed attempts to make chocolate scattered around the once spotless kitchen.  
She signed and put down the large mixing bowl before moving to the large window behind her. She watched as the sun began to set and looked to see a silver haired form blocking and scaring away several students in black uniforms. He had a weary look on his face...under the annoyance and anger. She nodded and, determination returning, went back to her slightly deformed finished product. Now she just had to wrap it. 

Finding Zero-kun wasn’t hard. All she had to do was head for the night class dorm. Girls squealing and hoping to give the boy of their choice chocolate filled the air. She could see only a few girls giving things to day class boys and sighed.  
Sayori looked around and as the night class came around the corner she saw him. She smiled and moved to him only to stop as Yuki broke from Kaname and held out a small immaculately wrapped box. Sayori looked at the plain box in her own hand and back to the scene. Yuki spoke and Zero-kun took the box, Sayori felt her heart tighten and she turned only to stop as a girl whispered, “Hey look.” Turning she saw Zero-kun look at it and then at Yuki as he tossed the box to a day class boy, “I don’t need your gift I...” Oppertunity.

Sayori raced to his side, and held up her own gift closing her eyes in case he tossed it. “...already have one.” she smiled feeling him take the box.  
Looking at him she watched as he turned from Yuki, “Go to your dorm now.” Sayori watched as Yuki turned and left a hurt look in her eyes and something else. Zero-kun looked down at her and she moved her eyes to his not wanting to see the way Kaname-senpai held her once best friend tightly, “Happy Chocolate’s day Zero-kun.”

Gone-  
He was gone. No warning and not a word hinting of it happening. She shouldn’t have been so effected, losing sleep, not paying attention in class, grades slipping, but he was gone. Everything lost color. She looked out of her window several times hoping for a glimpse of silver hair not willing to admit that he had dissapeared without even a goodbye. 

Empty-  
She missed him because he was her friend. She worried for him for the same reason. It had nothing to do with the empty feeling that seemed to engulf her each day he didn’t appear the girl’s dorm door waiting for her. Nothing at all to do with the ache that settled deep in her heart. She was not heartbroken, she just missed her friend. She was not heartbroken, she wasn't, she wasn't, she was...not. She couldn't be. If her heart was broken it would mean she loved a monster, a creature that drank life from it's victims. She could not love a vampire.  
Yet as she laid in her dorm, the darkness of midnight pressing in on her she cried quietly at the silent acknowledgment that Zero was so much more than just a vampire. 

Enemy-  
She didn’t know how she knew they were the enemy but she did. The people lumbering toward the school had a benevolent glow and their eyes seemed empty and red, so red. She and the other students watched as they got closer and each was tensed, they all somehow knew these people were not friends. As the group got closer each student watched afraid but unmoving. Enchanted by the graceful movements of the fanged creatures. They had an enemy and it was coming to their home. 

Defend-  
Sayori watched as each student stood ready to defend their school from an enemy they didn’t understand or know. They were afraid but many young men and even some girls stood ready with any matter of weapon they could find; a bat, a metal ruler, the batons from the flags that hung in each classroom. She stood with them, the knife Zero had given to her tucked at her side. They were human and thier enemy more than that but they would not run. They were human and as humans they would fight to defend keep what they loved. 

_______________________Z___________________________Z_________________

Protect-  
Zero looked at his friend as he entered the school grounds. He was covered in blood and looking a mess. His friend's burt orange eyes found him and looked at him with a solemn air. “He’s here.”  
Zero nodded and looked toward the day class dorms. “Do me a favor?”  
His friend nodded, “Anything you did many things for me when we were younger Kiryu.”  
Zero almost smiled, he remembered those days, when they hadn’t been hunter and vampire, only two boys who found friendship. “Protect her.” The other males answer was to turn away and head in the direction Zero was looking. 

Kain-  
Zero watched as his friend grabbed another vampire and pulled her with him to the human dorms where the hoard of rabid vampires were beginning to converge and knew Sayori was safe.  
Other than himself he knew of no one else who could protect her more than Akasuki Kain. The only vampire he could never think of killing. 

Battle-  
The battle was hard and rough, but for all it's bloodshed it ended in only a few minutes. Bloody Rose surprised him once more by becoming something even stronger than he could have imagined. When it was over, the man called Rido dead and gone and Kaname sprouting about his grand plan and how he knew he would be victorious, Zero simply walked away. Away from Kaname Kuran and Yuki Kuran, away from the forest, and away from the destroyed building that was night class dorms. He was looking for someone and he knew where to find her and she wasn’t here. 

Hero-  
Zero was an unsung hero; bloody and victorious. He should have felt proud and strong. Yet all he felt when he came face to face with the one he had sent a friend to protect was hunger. Many kinds of hunger. Deep passionate hunger that had been knawing at him since he had first laid eyes on her summer hair and winter skin. Her eyes brought sweet autumn to his head and her voice calling his name reminded him of dewy spring. 

Strawberries-  
Pinning her to a tree and biting her without warning was a bad idea, one he hadn't given much thought to. He couldn’t bring himself to care as his fangs slipped under her skin and blood filled his mouth as he succled gently at the tender wound.  
All he needed right now was to drink from her, read in her blood if she was ok. He needed to feel her close and know that her body was whole. Most of all he needed to know if she loved him as he did her. His answer was given when he felt her arms wrap around him and he smiled as he drank. Her blood tasted of love, lust, desire and joy. Thick and sweet, like frozen strawberries.

Mine-  
He couldn’t believe the need that filled his voice in one word, he had struggled with convaying emotion almost all his life yet here with one word every emotion was laid before her, at her feet like an offering to a goddess. “Mine?”

Yours-  
Nor could he believe the elation that accompanied her answer, a goddess granting the most deep seeded desire of her worshippers soul. “Yours.”

 

Bonus:

Perversion- Zero had never considered himself a pervert. He kept most hormonal urges carefully under wraps and those that were strong enough to not fade he only indulged in when alone in the privacy of his dorm room. But when he discovered a certain naughty thing about a certain girl he couldn’t help the way one of his very strong urges spilled over. He couldn't help but unleash all his pent up perversion on her. So delicate and beautifully bruised as she laid under him, sheets tangled around limbs and the air thick. She was crying out her approval and he was delighted in his discovery of Sayori's more...adult side. After all he had a biting fetish too. 

EnD


End file.
